501: Yin
Yin, A.K.A. Experiment 501, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. She is designed to attack by spraying blasts of water from her tentacles. Her one true place is creating a new island with Yang. She is voiced by Frank Welker. She was activated with Yang when her pod fell into a resident's pool. Jumba said that should the two touch each other, they will cause a giant explosion, but they turned out to be a good example of Yin and Yang; they use fire and water to create a new island. She is seen in "Finder" playing poker with Stitch, Yang, Richter, and Cannonball and at Lilo's slumber party in "Dupe" with Yang, Richter and Cannonball. She was also one of the experiments reverted to evil in "Angel" and one of the players on Lilo's softball team in "Slugger". She filled the pool for "Jumba & Pleakley's Bed & Not Breakfast", and was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers". Personality An experiment of few words, Yin was shown to be cocky, short-tempered and reckless before her rehabilitation. She is single-minded and will focus only on what's right in front of her, paying little heed to anything else going on around her. This clearly demonstrates overconfidence in her own powers, as Yin considers them more than adequate to handle any threat. She is shown to not really care about other people's surroundings when using her squirting powers. However, she would defend her friends and ʻohana loyally, alongside Yang. Appearance Yin is a blue cephalopod-like experiment with eight water hose-like tentacles, a slug-like body, two small arms, black eyes and three tendrils on her head. Special Abilities Yin can absorb water into her head through her tentacles, and then release the stored water in powerful sprays when she wishes. Her tentacles can also be used for filling swimming pools. It is also shown that when Yin and Yang combine their powers, they are able to create rock/land. Weaknesses If Yin does not have any stored water or access to a water source, she will be rendered harmless. ''Stitch! Yin made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Yin-Yang ScreenCapture 03.06.13 10-50-21.jpg|Yin's experiment pod ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-36-17.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 6-16-13.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-38-37.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 6-19-18.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-41-02.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-42-06.jpg|Yin laughing ScreenCapture 26.01.13 21-24-51.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 1-49-18.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 11-43-56.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-05h48m13s058.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 15-23-13.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 11-24-57.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 6-21-57.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-07-19.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 15-27-44.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 11-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 6-23-29.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-40-58.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-14-57.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-16-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 11-26-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-23-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 15-01-52.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 11-34-39.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-26-21.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-27-24.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-28-10.jpg|Yin and Yang meet ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-32-08.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-33-31.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-36-38.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-39-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-42-42.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-43-26.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-46-13.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 11-36-05.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-58-23.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 11-40-03.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 2-59-25.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 11-40-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 11-51-33.jpg ScreenCapture 24.03.13 11-52-32.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-20-13h25m18s717.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 3-02-52.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 21-30-50.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 3-03-57.jpg ScreenCapture 28.06.13 3-05-04.jpg Houdini ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-34-18.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-01.jpg ScreenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-40.jpg Finder ScreenCapture 27.01.13 16-07-24.jpg|Yin playing poker ScreenCapture 28.06.13 14-00-51.jpg Elastico ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Dupe ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-36-46.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-38-06.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-06.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-44-40.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-45-40.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-46-38.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-48-26.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-49-44.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 1-51-04.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-48-02.jpg Angel ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h26m32s432.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h36m15s512.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h36m47s303.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h47m06s396.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-20h41m48s836.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h48m08s979.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h57m50s355.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h03m33s629.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h04m03s040.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h04m41s078.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h05m16s058.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m22s269.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m04s368.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m38s275.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h11m24s114.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h12m04s132.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h15m52s758.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h16m06s114.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h16m40s911.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-20h43m56s941.jpg Slugger ScreenCapture 18.06.13 10-58-22.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-15-44.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-51-52.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 11-59-46.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-09-20.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-11-15.jpg ScreenCapture 18.06.13 12-12-27.jpg Shoe ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-15-19.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-18-43.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-03.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-19-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-21-14.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-38-46.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-41-29.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-43-07.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-43-45.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-09.jpg ScreenCapture 08.07.13 2-56-58.jpg Checkers ScreenCapture 23.08.13 8-59-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 8-59-52.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-00-38.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-01-14.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-19-19h45m14s695.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-50-07.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-06.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-13.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-22.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-30.jpg ScreenCapture 21.08.13 21-45-32.jpg ScreenCapture 21.08.13 21-45-55.jpg ScreenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-14.jpg ScreenCapture 21.08.13 21-46-26.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-21.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-30.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-48.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-53-39.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-80.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-82.jpg Ace Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h11m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-14h12m01s104.png Leroy & Stitch ScreenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-54.jpg ScreenCapture 18.03.14 8-58-34.jpg ScreenCapture 18.03.14 9-26-22.jpg ScreenCapture 18.03.14 9-29-27.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h00m20s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h18m49s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h05m28s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-16h08m45s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m04s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h29m46s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h45m57s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h26m41s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h59m57s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h31m20s95.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m09s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h15m17s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m28s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m22s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h35m40s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m33s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m41s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h49m53s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-16h30m47s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h58m10s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m08s242.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-11-48.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-12-16.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-12-45.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-13-15.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-13-33.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-14-07.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-14-29.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-15-06.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-15-40.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-16-32.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-16-55.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-17-31.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-18-07.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-18-35.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-19-27.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-20-19.jpg ScreenCapture 02.03.13 3-20-43.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-11-10-05h02m00s901.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h38m18s402.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Yin.jpg|Misidentified as Experiment 142 (Blondie) Miscellaneous EX501.jpg Panes69.jpg Stitch Now - Yin.png|Yin in ''Stitch!Now Yin-TsumTsum-Info.png|Yin's profile card in the Disney Tsum Tsum game, officially confirming her gender Trivia *Yin was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Lilo referred to Yin as a male in Lilo & Stitch: The Series. In the episode "Dupe", Yin wore a pink bathrobe and nightcap to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party, but this still did not officially confirm this experiment's gender. Yin's true gender would not be re-confirmed as female until September 2018 and January 2019 in the respective Japanese and global versions of the mobile game Disney Tsum Tsum, during a Lilo & Stitch: The Series-themed event in the game that featured Yin and other experiments. *Her name is derived from the concept of yin and yang; in this case her name stems from the force of yin, which is associated with femininity, water and cold, fitting her nature. *Though Yin apparently has no visible mouth, a mouth is seen on her in "Angel" when she and other experiments carry Stitch out of a ship. A mouth also appears on Yin in a few scenes of "Slugger", especially during Lilo and Mertle's argument over the game rematch. *Yin's pod color is blue. *Her number was also given to Richter (in "Ace"), most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Yin's head and body appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Females